Marionette
by Akinayuki
Summary: Kau tahu master? aku bergerak karena tarian jemarimu. Aku melihat dunia karena kau mengajakku. Aku hidup meskipun aku hanya sebuah boneka. "Arigatou, master."


Marionette

SasoSaku pair.

Rated : Semi M- but it prefer to T

Summary : Kau tahu? Aku bergerak karena tarian jemarimu. Aku melihat dunia karena kau mengajakku. Kau membuatku hidup, meskipun aku hanya sebuah boneka yang tak berdaya. "Master, Arigatou.."

A/N : Kepikiran buat fic yang aneh seperti ini. Jangan harap menemukan dialog disini. Sangat MINIM dialog wkakakakak

Enjoy!

~oOo~

_Tahukan bahwa boneka Marionette mempunyai sebuah jiwa?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Pada suatu jaman. Disaat derap langkah kaki kuda masih terdengar di sepanjang jalan berbatu. Gaun-gaun dan tuxedo masih menghiasi tubuh semua orang. Dimana status sosial mendarah daging dan pangeran di kerajaan megah merupakan suami impian setiap gadis.

Tak ada kisah putri tidur.

Tak ada kisah seorang gadis dengan ibu tiri kejam.

Tak ada kisah pangeran yang mencium sang putri.

Ini hanya sebuah kisah. Sangat biasa dan tidak terkenal.

Bukan pangeran, hanya seorang pengerajin boneka Marionette.

Bukan kerajaan, hanya sebuah rumah kecil dengan cerobong batu yang mengeluarkan kepulan asap.

Dan tentu saja, bukan seorang putri. Hanya sebuah boneka Marionette.

Pengerajin boneka itu memiliki rambut semerah api membara. Matanya menghanyutkan seperti rasa manis dalam lumeran caramel. Dan wajahnya memikat setiap gadis melebihi bayanganmu. Hidupnya terlihat normal seperti pemeran figuran dalam sebuah cerita. Tak banyak masalah menghampiri hidupnya yang tidak begitu singkat.

Tapi, hidup tidak semudah berjalan di garis lurus bukan? Suatu saat akan ada sebuah tikungan yang mempertemukan kita dengan sebuah masalah rumit. Dan tentunya, tidak semua jalan yang dipilih akan berakhir bahagia.

Termasuk hidup dari pengerajin boneka ini. Akasuna no Sasori.

Pria tampan dengan kisah hidup yang berakhir tidak bahagia.

Tidak tidak.. dia tidak mati.

Dia juga tidak dikucilkan oleh penduduk sekitar. Semua orang menyayanginya.

Bahkan sebuah boneka cantik yang mendekati kata sempurna.

Dengan rambut kelopak bunga Sakura dan mata emerald berkilau. Pipinya ranum dengan semburat merah di kulitnya yang putih. Bibirnya yang tipis dan mengkilap selalu tertarik ke dua sudut membentuk senyuman termanis.

Itulah Haruno Sakura. Sebuah boneka Marionette kebanggaan Sasori yang sangat disayanginya. Melebihi apapun termasuk nyawanya sendiri.

Setiap malam Sasori selalu memandangi kecantikan abadi boneka itu. Tanpa tahu bahwa mata emerald itu juga sering bergerak perlahan menatap sosok Sasori. Ketika tangan halus itu menyentuh kulit kemarik porselen miliknya dengan lembut. Mengelus rambutnya dan membersihkan tubuhnya.

Sasori tidak tahu, betapa rona merah di pipi Sakura ingin bertambah lebih pekat ketika kedua tangannya mulai membuka satu persatu pakaian boneka pink itu. Betapa Sakura ingin menutup kedua matanya dengan cepat ketika mata caramel memandangi wajah-nya meski dengan maksud meneliti apakah setitik debu masih menempel di kulit salju itu.

"Kau sangat cantik Sakura."

Sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah tampan itu.

Andai Sakura bisa bergerak sesuai kehendaknya. Mungkin dia akan melompat kegirangan atau bahkan menggerakkan tangannya untuk memeluk sang master. Merasakan suhu tubuh Sasori, menghirup dalam harum sabun yang dipakainya atau bahkan menyentuh kulit Sasori saja. Sungguh! Sakura sangat bersyukur kalau saja dia bisa melakukan semua itu.

_Tidakah kau mengerti itu, master?_

.

.

.

.

.

Semua hari berlalu seperti biasa. Ketika matahari terbit dan pergi dari peraduaannya. Memberikan cahaya yang menusuk dari balik jendela. Bagaimana rasanya diterpa cahaya?

_Hei master? Bagaimana rasanya cahaya matahari itu?_

_Apa itu sehangat senyumanmu?_

Krintiiing.

"Selamat pagi Sasori-sama!"

Gadis berambut pirang itu datang lagi. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, dia menginjakkan kaki di rumah kecil sang master. Senyumannya begitu lebar dan matanya seperti langit pagi ini. Dia memeluk lengan Sasori begitu erat dan bergelayut manja di dekatnya.

"Ada apa Dei?"

Sebuah senyuman lembut terlukis di wajah Sasori. Senyuman yang sama dengan yang diberikan oleh Sasori untuk Sakura. Tangan halus itu kini mengelus pelan rambut pirang keemasan milik gadis bernama Deidara itu.

Mereka bertatapan begitu lama dan terdiam seperti boneka Marionette. Tangan itu kini menyentuh dagu simetris milik Sasori. Semakin lama wajah mereka mendekat. Membuat emerald Sakura seakan terbawa dalam lubang dimensi lain.

Bibir itu bertemu. Mengecup, menjilat dan berbagi kasih. Tangan mereka meraba menemukan kehangatan. Suara gadis itu mulai terdengar menggema di penjuru ruangan.

Nama masternya terucap berkali-kali dengan intonasi yang berbeda.

Jarum detik bergerak, jarum menit bergerak dan jarum jam bergerak.

Sakura ingin menutup kedua mata emeraldnya yang tak berdaya. Pemandangan di depannya sungguh membuatnya ingin memalingkan muka kearah lain. Ya, pertama kalinya dia merasa tidak ingin melihat muka master-nya disaat seperti ini.

Sial.

Sakura tidak bisa bergerak. Sekeras apapun dia mencoba, dia tetap dalam posisi yang sama. Terduduk di atas rak cantik menghadap lurus kearah mereka yang terhanyut oleh gelora. Andai saja, dia bisa membuat bola mata emerald besar ini sedikit menyipit. Apapun itu agar dia tidak bisa melihatnya.

_Master.. Master?_

_Bisakah kau gerakkan aku? Sebentar saja. _

_Buatlah aku memandangi dinding dingin di belakang ini. _

_Tidak apa-apa._

"Aku mencintaimu Sasori."

Kain-kain yang membalut tubuh mereka telah berguguran satu persatu. Mereka bertemu, menyatu dan berselaras dengan satu tarikan nafas yang sama. Ranjang Sasori berderit tidak seperti biasanya dan cahaya matahari telah terhalang gorden hijau yang tertutup kembali.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Senyuman Sakura ingin menghilang. Mata berkilau itu ingin meredup. Kalau saja dia bukan boneka. Kalau saja dia tidak tergantung dengan jemari-jemari terampil sang master. Dan kalau saja dia tidak menyukai master-nya.

Mungkin, semuanya tidak terasa sesakit ini.

_Master?_

_Aku ingin menangis._

_Apa kau bisa buat mataku ini menangis?_

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini sinar matahari kembali masuk dari sela-sela jendela kaca. Angin sejuk sedikit berhembus ke dalam, membuat rambut pink Sakura bergerak melambai mengikuti arah angin.

Tidak seperti biasanya, gadis pirang itu tidak datang. Mata emerald Sakura beralih ke jam dinding kuno yang kini menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Ya, ini sangat aneh.

Biasanya si gadis pirang itu selalu datang sebelum jam delapan pagi. Mengeluarkan suara riangnya dan senyuman manisnya. Tapi tidak kali ini.

Sasori tengah berdiri di depan meja kecilnya. Memakai jubah coklat yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya dan sebuah topi menutupi rambutnya. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah bros emas yang berbentuk sedikit aneh. Sudah beberapa menit dia terdiam mengamati dan memainkan bros itu. Sepertinya, sang master tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang cukup rumit.

Mata caramel itu kini bergerak memandangi sosok Sakura yang masih terduduk di rak cantik satu-satunya yang dimiliki oleh Sasori. Dia melangkahkan kaki mendekat, mengulurkan tangannya perlahan dan mengelus pipi boneka itu.

"Andai aku adalah boneka Marionette sepertimu."

Dia terdiam sejenak setelah mengucapkan keinginannya. Ditatapnya Sakura dalam-dalam dan sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajah tampannya. Sedikit pedih dan pilu, entah senyuman seperti apa itu. Rasanya dadamu seakan tercabik dan ingin mengulurkan tangan untuk memeluknya.

"Aku pasti tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti ini."

Sasori memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat-erat. Mencium rambut imitasi berwarna soft pink itu dan setetes air matah jatuh di atas pipi Sakura. Mengalir kebawah dan dalam sekejap menghilang entah kemana.

_Master.. master?_

_Kenapa menangis?_

_Jangan menangis untukku._

_Karena aku, tidak pernah bisa menangis untukmu._

"Aku sudah harus kembali ke kehidupanku yang sebenarnya. Rakyatku membutuhkanku."

Tangan itu kembali menelusuri lekuk rambut soft pink Sakura. Senyuman pilu aneh itu masih melekat di wajahnya. Mata caramel Sasori menutup sejenak, dia menghirup udara lebih banyak untuk paru-parunya. Sedetik kemudian, bola mata memikat itu kembali terlihat.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura."

Dan semuanya menjadi lebih gelap. Tidak ada lagi cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk setiap pagi. Gorden-gorden hijau tua itu sama sekali tidak bergerak. Deritan tempat tidur itu tidak lagi terdengar. Bahkan, nama Sakura tidak pernah terucap.

Dia kini sendiri di antara sekian banyak boneka Marionette lainnya. Penuh debu dan masih memancarkan kilau di mata emeraldnya. Terduduk manis di sebuah rak toko. Menunggu sang master kembali dan membawanya bersamanya.

_Aku lelah._

_Menunggu dalam gelap._

_Begitu kelam dan debu ini membuatku risih._

_Tidak apa-apa gadis itu kembali._

_Tidak apa-apa tidak menangis._

_Tidak apa-apa tidak menyentuhku._

_Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuucapkan padamu._

_Master?_

.

.

.

.

.

Ah, pemuda ini. Rambut raven-nya yang lembut dan mata onyx-nya begitu dalam dan menghanyutkan. Senyumannya begitu dingin namun penuh kharisma. Dia datang dengan tuxedo hitam dan jubah yang berkibar seiring angin berhembus kencang memasuki sela-sela rumah.

Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru toko hingga gerakan matanya berhenti di suatu titik. Di sebuah titik yang diisi oleh sebuah boneka Marionette berambut merah muda cerah.

"Ingin membelinya, Tuan?" penjaga toko tersenyum lebar ketika dia menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu mempunyai ketertarikan khusus terhadap sosok boneka berambut pink yang terletak di rak paling atas. "Biar saya ambilkan."

Segera dua buah tangan merengkuh tubuh Sakura dan meletakannya di atas meja kasir. Menghadap sang pria Raven dengan senyuman manis seperti biasanya.

Mata Onyx itu menatap tajam kearah wajah Sakura. Lekat-lekat memaku emerald dan membuatnya membeku. Tangannya terulur untuk merasakan dingin kulit porselen itu. Dan sebuah senyuman tipis samar-samar membingkai wajahnya.

"Menurut pemiliknya terdahulu, nama boneka itu Sakura." sahut penjaga toko itu lagi yang tak lepas memandangi pria itu.

"Hn. Aku beli ini."

Tak beberapa lama, Pemuda itu keluar dari toko. Dengan boneka Marionette di tangannya dia berjalan menelusuri jalan daerah itu. Melewati tenda-tenda pedagang yang penuh akan orang, anak-anak kecil yang berlarian kesana kemari tak tentu arah, kereta kuda yang tak segan-segan mendengarkan bunyi ketukan tak berirama dan sebuah kerajaan mewah.

Langkah kaki pria itu berhenti tepat di depan gerbang istana itu. Dia terdiam begitu lama disana. entah apa yang dipikirkannya hingga kakinya betah begitu lama untuk menopang badannya.

"Kau ingin bertemu mastermu?"

Dia bertanya kepada Sakura. Pandangannya tetap terpaku pada bangunan megah tanpa cacat itu. Dan seakan mengerti jawab Sakura, pria itu mengangguk perlahan.

"Hn, Aku mengerti Sakura."

Seiring perkataan pria itu berakhir, pintu gerbang istana terbuka lebar. Menyambut rakyat-rakyat dari beberapa golongan yang sedaritadi menunggu sesuatu di luar sana. Segera mereka berhambur dan menyorakkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti memuja seseorang.

Sedangkan pria yang membawa Sakura itu berjalan dengan santai di belakang. Mengambil tempat yang strategis di bawah pohon Mapple yang tumbuh pesat di taman istana.

"Lihatlah dia."

Dari beranda utama istana, terlihat sosok yang mulai keluar perlahan. Menampakkan wujudnya dan senyuman manisnya. Rambut merahnya terlihat lebih berkilau dengan mahkota emas dan berlian di atas kepalanya. Badannya yang tegap dibalut oleh baju kualitas utama dan jubah kebesaran yang menyentuh lantai.

"Hidupnya sudah bahagia."

Laki-laki raven itu tersenyum miring. Entah apa maksud kalimatnya tadi. Memuji atau justru menghina?

"Dengan meninggalkanmu."

Perkataan berikutnya benar-benar menusuk. Apa benar Sasori meninggalkan Sakura demi ini? Kenapa dia tidak membawanya ikut ke dalam istana ini?

Sakura rasa masih banyak ruang di dalam sana. Apa seorang raja dilarang mempunyai sebuah boneka Marionette?

Emerald itu memandangi sosok Sasori yang sedang mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru. Memperhatikan rakyatnya dan memberikan sebuah lambaian tangan layaknya artis panggung terkenal.

_Master?_

_Dengarkah aku memanggilmu?_

_Lihatlah aku._

_Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?_

Ya, kenapa Sasori meninggalkan Sakura? Tidak, termasuk gadis berambut pirang itu. Apakah gadis itu sedang meraung-raung sedih semenjak ditinggal Sasori? Sakura sudah tidak pernah melihatnya sejak sang master pergi menjauh.

"Hanya kau."

Pria itu berkata lagi seakan menjawab pemikiran Sakura. Tak lama seorang gadis berambut pirang mendampingi sang master. Bergelayut mesra disampingnya dan tersenyum lebih lebar dari biasanya. Dia terlihat begitu cantik dan seperti matahari pagi lebih dari sebelumnya.

Sasori mengajak wanita itu ikut dengannya. Lalu kenapa hanya kau Sakura?

_Kenapa hanya aku yang kau tinggal,_

_Master?_

Awan-awan besar mulai menutupi matahari yang terlihat sedikit tidak bersemangat siang ini. Semburat abu-abu itu kini terliat pekat dan udara dingin mulai terasa. Dan payung berwarna warni terlihat memenuhi istana seiring tetesan-tetesan air jatuh dengan deras dari angkasa.

Sasori sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya. Sedikit menyesal dengan kondisi cuaca yang berubah-ubah. Padahal, dia ingin memberitahukan sebuah pengumuman penting hari ini.

Dia menghembuskan nafas sekilas dan melihat kearah rakyatnya kembali. Sedikit lama hingga dia menemukan emerald itu. Tepat memandang lurus kearahnya.

_Maaf._

Mungkin jemari-jemari itu sudah tak layak memberikan kehidupan bagi tubuh tak berguna ini.

_Master, jari-jarimu memberikan kehidupan untukku._

Nama ini sudah tak layak terucap dari bibir sempurna itu.

_Suaramu membuatku semakin mencintai dunia ini._

Dan, kehadiranmu bagaikan pengganti jantung dalam tubuh ini.

_Kau memperlihatkan banyak keindahan._

Air hujan itu mulai menetes dari ujung daun pohon Mapple dan jatuh di atas pipi Sakura. Mengalir kebawah dengan pelan bagaikan air mata seorang manusia. Senyumannya masih tetap sama.

Mata caramel Sasori membulat sempurna. Kakinya serasa membeku dan bibir tipisnya terkatup sempurna. Seakan telah dijahit oleh senar-senar yang tak akan putus. Dia mencengkram pembatas beranda yang terbuat dari batu ukir mahal dengan erat.

_Tidak apa-apa._

_Tersenyumlah dan dengarkan ini._

Kepala laki-laki raven itu sedikit menunduk menyamai kepala Sakura. Dia mengangkat tubuh itu sedikit keatas dan sebuah seringai aneh tampak di wajahnya.

_Master?_

Bibir Sasori sedikit terbuka, merasakan angin dingin yang berhembus menerpa kerongkongannya. Matanya terlihat berkilau dengan genangan air tertahan di pelupuk matanya.

Senyuman abadi Sakura terlihat berubah. Bibir kaku itu bergerak meskipun hanya sebuah pergerakan kecil yang sulit dilihat dari jauh.

_Kau membuatku hidup, meskipun aku hanya sebuah boneka yang tak berdaya_.

"Arigatou, Master."

Dalam sekejap, sebelum hujan berhenti membasahi. Kedua sosok itu telah hilang seperti tersapu oleh rintikan hujan. Menunggu pelangi yang akan muncul setelah ini berakhir.

Begitu pula dengan kisah ini. Hingga akhir hayatnya, sang master tak pernah melihat lagi boneka Marionette-nya kembali. Tak pernah melihat mata emerald itu lagi, tak pernah menyentuh permukaan licin porselen itu lagi dan tak pernah melihat senyuman itu lagi.

Semuanya telah berakhir. Tepat disaat bibir itu bergerak tanpa jemari sang master.

_Terima kasih,_

_Senyumanmu sehangat matahari._

_Matamu menghipnotisku untuk memujamu._

_Suaramu membuat pipiku merona._

_Tanganmu membuat kupu-kupu di perut ini bergerak._

_dan sosokmu,_

_Membuatku mengerti sesuatu yang bernama cinta._

_Aku mencintaimu.._

**Owari**

**a/n** : APA-APAAN INI! =_= oke ini memalukan. *sembunyi* hanya iseng membuat fic yang aneh seperti ini. Sudah terlanjur di ketik. Apa boleh buat? wkakakakakka

Mungkin Aki akan membuat cerita ini dalam Sasori P.O.V jadi kalian bisa tahu kenapa Sasori meninggalkan Sakura padahal dia bisa saja membawanya. =A=

Hei, Dei jadi cewek disini! XDDD

Akhir kata. Arigatou readers.. *ikut-ikutan*

Review jika berkenan? ^^


End file.
